Ventilators or vents are commonly used in the trucking industry, to ventilate and provide light to enclosed cab or vehicle spaces. These ventilators are typically mounted on the ceiling or roofs of the vehicle cab or space. These ventilators have excellent closing and sealing properties, as their closure must be such that elements from the ambient environment, such as water, cold air, dust, do not enter the vehicle through these ventilators when they are closed.
Since these ventilators are typically mounted in the ceilings or roofs of the vehicles, they are somewhat difficult to access. Accordingly, components used to open and close these ventilators are at heights that are typically difficult to reach and control for long time periods, such that opening and closing functions are awkward and difficult to perform. Also, these moving components are positioned at points to be unbalanced, requiring substantial strength and balance to move.